deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Rider
'''Alex Rider' is the main protagonist of the book series of the same name, along with the subsequent movie and video game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gary Unwin vs Alex Rider * James Bond VS Alex Rider History Death Battle Info * Age: 14 throughout most books, 15 by the conclusion * Height: 5"4, at least during the book Snakehead. * Weight: 120 pounds, at least during the book Snakehead. * Occupation: Student, and agent of MI6. Though Alex is still only an adolescent and smaller than most of his opponents, he is a first grade Dan in karate and so could prove a troublesome opponent. Generally, however, he relies on outwitting his opponents, with or without his selection of gadgets. A bit of a Gary Sue, he is also versed in various languages (French and Spanish, and either German or Japanese in the books and film, respectively) and experienced in practical pursuits including scuba-diving, skiing and snowboarding, surfing, mountaineering and funambulism, and has been seen to be a skilful cyclist and competent at driving motor vehicles, snowmobiles and quad bikes. Like all fictional action heroes, he can also hold his breath for inordinate amounts of time, over two minutes on occasion. Weapons and abilities * Smoke bomb, disguised as Game Boy/Nintendo DS game. * Tranquiliser dart guns, disguised in both 2002-era mobile phone or hardback novel. * Stun grenade, disguised as miniature footballer key fob. * Customised bicycle containing heat-seeking miniature missiles, magnesium headlamp and bicycle pump smoke device. * Bulletproof jersey. * Serum contained in fountain pen that makes a stabbed target compliant with the user's demands (film only) * Small-scale grenades and explosives disguised respectively as stud earrings, Afghan coins and gel pens, amongst others. * Miniature blade concealed inside standard issue pencil sharpener. * Metal-corroding paste disguised as skin moisturiser. * Diamond-edged saw disguised as early 2000s era CD player. * False chewing gum that expands when sufficiently triggered by saliva, usable in bursting locks or destroying the inside of firearms. * Knife made of toughened plastic concealed inside belt buckle. * Various firearms (occasionally through acquisition from others such as defeated adversaries; MI6 never issue Alex with a gun of his own.) Feats * Made a parachute jump successfully through the roof of the Science Museum in London; thwarted magnate Herod Sayle's attempts to release a viral infection by shooting him from distance. * Successfully escaped snowboarding down a black-grade slope under fire from pursuers. * Destroyed a helicopter during take-off by launching a snowmobile off a slope edge. * Made it through training with the SAS. * Successfully prevented a nuclear attack by relaying information to MI6 despite having no radio; killed his captors and managed to escape himself. * Survived assassination attempts from Chinese triads. * Also survived a bullfight despite having no experience bullfighting, and defeated an opponent with a gun with a blade on a pole. * Made it through a real-life recreation of a Tomb Raider-style video game and its various pitfalls. * Evaded capture from a battalion of enemies in motor vehicles on a bicycle. * Landed a successful BASE jump despite having no experience in the field. * Passed training in an elite criminal organisation. * Climbed a rope hanging from a moving hot air balloon; hung onto the rope until the balloon ran out of fuel to land safely. * Survived being shot in the chest by a sniper. * Defeated four mercenaries in a weakened condition using only hospital equipment. * Made a tightrope walk from one tower block to another. * Survived a space mission with no prior training and successfully returned to Earth. * Escaped a clinic for black market human organ harvesting, and managed to kayak to safety despite falling over the edge of a waterfall. * Escaped a car submerged at the bottom of a lake, with two companions. * Climbed a rope hanging from a moving low-flying plane. Weaknesses * Despite being in good shape and having experience in martial arts, Alex is usually physically weaker than most of his capable adult opponents. * Most of his victories involve shrewd use of his personal gadgets; without these he might not be much use in a conventional fight. * Is smaller and has a shorter reach than most adults. * Can be manipulated if innocent people are in danger- he would not destroy a flash drive placing the world at risk when one of his friends was threatened. Failures * Has been beaten up and lost fights numerous times to most of his physically superior adversaries (albeit, all very physically strong adults, such as hired assassins and weightlifters.) * Crashed his snowboard at the bottom of the slope whilst escaping Point Blanc Academy. * Fell off his surfboard escaping a triad assassin; he would have likely died had he not been rescued. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:European Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Modern Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Secret Agents Category:Spy Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants